


This Is War

by meguri_aite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/F, mythology AU, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tumblr meme for <a href="http://made-of-coffee.tumblr.com/">made-of-coffee</a>'s prompt, Momoi/Riko + God and Counterpart From Another Pantheon!AU.</p><p>  <i>A playful laughter, a movement at the edge of her vision. Black cat brushing against her legs. A familiar thrill.</i><br/><i>“Bast.”</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

The door to the empty locker room closes with deceptive lightness, and Riko feels chills break along her spine. She forcefully shrugs off the irrational feeling of foreboding and returns to looking for her misplaced notebook.

“Lost something, Riko-san?”

A playful laughter, a movement at the edge of her vision. Black cat brushing against her legs. A familiar thrill.

“Bast.”

“Oh, Riko-san, must you be so straightforward?” Soft hands brush against her back and nudge her to take one step forward, until Riko is effectively trapped between the lockers and whatever that Egyptian cat has on her mind today.

“What do you want, Bast?” she says, in her most impassive voice. Judge, assess, then act.

“Nothing, _Atheeeena_.” Bast drags out the syllables of her true name in mocking tone, too close to Riko’s ear for comfort. The damn cat could never really get behind the idea of personal space. “Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing, _old friend_.” Small laughter, long hair tickling the skin of Riko’s arms where Bast was leaning in too close.

Riko calls on all of her wisdom to help her act with rationality, slowly turns and looks her opponent straight in the eye.

“I am preparing for war,” she says slowly, her head held high. “If you think I’ll go easy on you, _old friend_ , then you don’t know me at all. It doesn’t matter what the stage is today. War is always war.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” says Bast, looking at her through the eyes of Momoi Satsuki. “See you on the first day of the Winter Cup.”

Before Riko could ask if they were really going to be matched against each other in the first game, her opponent is gone, vanishing like a black cat in a dark alley.


End file.
